


Falling like the stars

by nolu



Series: jatp fics [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, cmon netflix, post S1, ugh i just need their reunion please, well really i just need season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: a willex songfic based off the song ‘falling like the stars’ by james arthur. fluff :DD (listening to the song while reading is highly recommended)
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: jatp fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127153
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Falling like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> woah i wrote another fic?? who knew? i got this fic idea randomly while procrastinating homework and i have a pretty specific idea of what this would look like in person, so hopefully that translated decently into words. i highly suggest you listen to the song (falling like the stars) while you read :D

Alex paced the streets of Hollywood, his eyes searching the dwindling crowds. The sun had begun to set, a slight chill falling over the city. _He has to be here, right? He’ll be here, right?_ Alex took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. He stopped pacing. “He’ll be here.” He reassured himself.  
“Looking for someone?” A familiar face appeared behind him. A smile broke over Alex’s face.  
“You came!” He exclaimed, resisting the urge to pull Willie into a hug.  
Willie playfully punched his shoulder. “Of course. Like I said. I’d do anything for you.” Alex felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and looked away.  
“Put this on?” Alex handed the other boy a blindfold.  
“What’s this for?” Willie asked, but put the blindfold over his eyes.  
“Follow me,” Alex said instead. “I want to show you something.”  
“Okay.”  
Alex led Willie through the city, his nerves on end. Finally, they arrived at a familiar building.  
“We’re here.” Alex said, his voice laced with excitement and a slight twinge of fear. Willie pulled the blindfold off to see the empty museum where they had their first unofficial date. The inside hadn’t changed since the last time they were there together, the bench still where they had left it and the concrete floors still cold.  
“I wanted to do something for you,” Alex started. “To thank you for helping us get that gig in the orpheum.”  
“You didn’t need to do anything-“ Willie protested, but he was cut off when Alex pressed a kiss to his forehead before wheeling back and poofing in a guitar. “Well, we realized you’ve never heard us play before, so I wanted to put a mini show on for you.”  
Willie matched his smile, only mildly flustered. “That’s really nice of you.” He gestured to the new instrument. “I didn’t know you played guitar.”  
Alex smiled playfully. “Just a little something I picked up. Sit down.” Willie sat down on the bench as Alex began to play, the chords ringing out and echoing through the museum. Willie’s eyes widened as he recognized the melody.  
_“I swear to god when I come home, I’m gonna hold you so close. I swear to god when I come home, I’ll never let go.”_  
Willie started to stand, his eyes shining with tears. _”And I need you to know that we’re fallin’ so fast.“_ He felt a tear run down his face, knowing that the song was being sung for him. For them. Never had he thought someone would say anything like this to him, let alone sing. He noticed the worried look on Alex’s face, and Willie smiled at him, trying to reassure his friend without words. Alex smiled back at him, his fears melted away.  
_“We’re fallin’ like the stars, fallin’ in love”_  
Alex gestured for Willie to join in. _“‘Cause without you, babe, I lose my way”_  
Their voices blended together seamlessly, the melody soft yet powerful. Alex’s guitar disappeared and he wrapped his arms around Willie’s shoulders, and he did the same.  
_“Oh I’m in love, oh I’m in love,”_ Their eyes met, both shining with tears. _“And I need you to know that we’re falling so fast, we’re fallin’ like the stars, fallin’ in love“_ Willie rested his forehead on Alex’s. Their voices fell to barely a whisper.  
_“And I’m not scared to say those words with you, I’m safe. We’re falling like the stars, we’re fallin’ in love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos!! they always make my day a little better :D i’ll be taking fic requests for my tumblr celebration so follow me @emiikas hehe


End file.
